When All the Three Physical Domains Combine
This is a One-Shot regarding of a story of The Three Heroes of the Earth. This will be told from 3rd person's P.O.V Fletcher's P.O.V Fletcher has been flying for hours and hours with his jetpack, trying to reach to his destination (a remote island in the Pacifics). Fletcher looked at the clouds pass as he kept travelling at constant velocity to reach his destination. He saw eagles flying in the sky, and they each brought their meals, which is the animal preys that they have obtained from the ground. Some of them are dead, while some of them are still alive, but injured because of the thin air pressure up here. Speaking of thin air-pressure, many of you might be wondering why Fletcher hadn't suffered from decompression sickness, are you? Well, there is an explanation to that. Fletcher has been increasing his maximum altitude while flying everyday, and that allows him to adapt to thinner and thinner air environment as the altitude increases. Jasmine's P.O.V Jasmine had been swimming at the speed of sound in the water. Jasmine knows that sound travels much faster in water than in air, so technically She had been travelling several times faster than sound in the air, and should be getting towards her destination (a remote island in the Pacifics) shortly. But there's a problem. One of our heroes, Samuel, the hero of the Earth domain, is extremely afraid of heights, and Jasmine is heading there to get him. Jasmine hoped that Fletcher won't be so mad about this. Jasmine dived further into depths of 5000 meters. She knew it was such a dangerous depths she is attempting, but she always needs to adapt to new depths and where she can practice water current manipulation freely without any disturbance. She tried compressing water so much so that it would be solid, and making jet water currents from great depths with pressure so high that the stream of water can reach the skies of altitude of 10000 feet. Samuel's P.O.V Samuel can't go anywhere, much less to the said destination. Samuel can't even stand up because he crouches down like a wildcat. He has been crippled by his immense acrophobia, and he hopes that there's anyone that can help him to the Pacific Islands (the destination). He stood at the top of the cliff over the ocean. Samuel paces back and forth, trying not to look at the wide ocean and the sky. Samuel just can't make a simple jump down a cliff that is only 2 meters high. Samuel summoned some rocks that protrudes towards the ocean. Samuel made it flat because he don't want to see how high he was when he started walking the rocks. Samuel made just a little small wrong step, and it sent him plummeting underwater. He started thrashing around but something grabbed him quickly. Samuel looked towards the direction he was grabbed from and saw Jasmine. "Hang on tight!" Jasmine told him, as both of them races towards the pacific islands. Third Person's P.O.V So, all of the heroes that came from their physical domains meet in the remote island in the Pacific. Fletcher McLaren appeared to be quite early than the others, and he waits patiently for the others. Once Jasmine and Samuel got to the island, Fletcher asked why are they late. "Well," Jasmine began. "It's because that when I found Samuel, he is freaking out while swimming. He told me that the sky is too high and the sea is too deep. But the truth is that the sea that he is on when I found him is only 80 centimeters deep (on the shore)." "I see..." Fletcher said, rubbing his chin. "Samuel can be paranoid sometimes. But the reason why I have gathered all of you here is because the gods have requested our help." "Our help on what?" Jasmine asked. "Well, as we all know, today is easter." Fletcher explained. "And apparently they want a bunny to play with as their easter present. Now, our mission is to capture a bunny." Fletcher could tell Jasmine and Samuel are about to laugh. Fletcher is attempted to give in to laughing too, since the idea of capturing a bunny as a primary objective sounds silly to the three heroes, even Fletcher. But Fletcher, knowing the gods are easily offended when refused by a mere mortal, they have no choice but to do it, so Fletcher flew at hypersonic speeds to Mount Olympus. It was within minutes that Fletcher reached Mount Olympus. His jetpack and both of his hands are steaming from the immense friction. When he was flying, he was a living comet, and that is because when he flew at hypersonic speeds, he will produce a blunt cone-shaped fiery flame that seems like a comet on fire. Fletcher immediately bowed before the gods. "At ease, Fletcher." Zeus said. Fletcher immediately stood up. "Where are you friends?" Poseidon asked. "They're still..." But Fletcher didn't need to finish his sentence because just then, Jasmine and Samuel arrived at the Throne Room. "Oh, there they are." "This is more than just easter party." Zeus said. "This is a three way war." "A three way war?" Fletcher asked. "Excuse me?" "So far, tensions between the kingdom of the skies, seas, and the earth had been rising, and soon there will be war. As silly as this sounds, they are fighting for the easter egg that the gods will bring." Wow, this could be the start of another Trojan war, but this time it would involve everyone around the world. (WIP) Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:One-Shot Category:Stories